<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Kiss and) Makeup by sl33pygrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617637">(Kiss and) Makeup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl33pygrl/pseuds/sl33pygrl'>sl33pygrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Cutesy, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Karasuno, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl33pygrl/pseuds/sl33pygrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as the relationship of the Mad-Dog and the littlest crow shown through different cosmetic products.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eyeliner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited to finally do this! I'm a total HQ rare pair FIEND and also a Yachi-stan so I'm going to try to just bust out some ideas I've had in my head for the longest time. (This is my first fic on here so pls be gentle) I'd like to dedicate this fic to my beta reader, the absolute lushest chick in existence @Elizandre! Also, don't be distracted by the tags this fic starts in Yachi's first year (and Kyou's second) and spans over the years. So eventually there'll be aged up Yachi &amp; Kyou being cute and stuff but you'll have to stick with me to see it.  I'll try to update semi-consistently I just haven't really come up with a schedule yet. Thank you so much for reading &amp; I hope we can all be friends as long as I'm here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani did not sign up for this.</p><p>Well, technically he did. Or – wait no he was definitely coerced. That stupid Trashykawa with his pretty words and telling him that this was a more constructive way to use his anger or some bull like that.</p><p>As if he has anger issues. Oikawa’s the one who still has petty drama with his middle school kouhai, so who really has the anger issues? And even if the blonde did have anger issues–which he doesn’t–he signed up for taking those feelings and slamming them down across a net, breaking the spirits of the opposing team, taking sets without breaking a sweat. He didn’t sign up for this whole ‘feeling’ thing, and emotional crap he seems to have been roped into. If Iwaizumi wants to pretend that we can’t see the waterworks swelling up in his eyes, then fine. We all know whose shoulder he’s going to be slobbering over on the ride home. If Kunimi wants to sweat from his eyeballs that’s up to him.</p><p>But Mad-Dog Kyoutani Kentarou?</p><p>He didn’t put on this stupid uniform and get scolded by coach and Yahaba, to be sniffling on this dumb bench while those wingless crows get to have the victory of a lifetime. But here he was, leaking from his eyes like a loser. He rubs furiously at the traitorous organs in front of the boy’s bathroom, as if that would make the redness less obvious (just so you know -- it didn’t).  He’s pretending that it does when he feels a (tiny?) hand on his shoulder.</p><p>What he really isn’t in the mood for is some random Seijoh fangirl simping over him after realizing she doesn’t have a chance with any of the graduating third years, and he really didn’t need some chick thinking she was comforting him or something gross like that.</p><p>“I don’t know who you think you are, but you have ten seconds to get the F--.” His rant is stopped by a literal squeak. The highest pitched thing he thinks he’s heard since preschool and he’s suddenly scared he just screamed at someone’s kid when he turns to make eye contact with what looks like a blonde dwarf in a full bow.</p><p>“I’M S-SO SORRY! This is so awkward and y-you probably want to be alone and I should’ve a-asked before touching you! I just wanted to get your attention before my team leaves because well f-first of all I’m sorry for your loss…”</p><p>“Wha--?”</p><p>“…W-wait no that sounds like a funeral and no--I mean nobody died, but then again I don’t know because someone c-could’ve died metaphorically? And m-mental health is incredibly important so if you are feeling depressed or—or suicidal I guess I know some numbers you can call!”</p><p>He’s so confused. Like actually so confused. He’s pretty sure she hasn’t stopped to breathe this entire time, and he can see the blood rushing to her head from her bow.</p><p>“Here wait one second I’ll write them down! But wait I don’t have any paper on me or--or even a pen. Oh my gosh please don’t die! Wait one second I’ll find one! What kind of manager doesn’t have a pen and paper on her? What if the other managers find out and hold a secret…”<br/>
Should I stop her? The second-year wonders to himself as he stares at the (still) rambling shrimp in front of him. He doesn’t have the best track record with girls or – conversations in general—but he’s pretty sure she’s going to stop breathing in a couple of seconds if he doesn’t do something.</p><p>“…Manager meeting and they all tell Shimizu senpai that I’m unfit to be her replacement and that I’ve wasted all of her time training me when they’re just going to veto me out before I even get the chance to—”</p><p>“SHUT UP!  Please. For like 5 seconds. And breathe also. Breathing is important. But I can’t hear myself think and you look like you’re about to explode and you still haven’t actually told me what you want.” He forces himself into the “conversation” and the rant stops for a second. She seems to take a deep inhalation as she forces herself to look up and make eye-contact with the person she’s been trying to address for the past 5 minutes and –</p><p>Wow. Those are really brown eyes. Not to sound like a Shoujo manga, or a K-drama, or some other barf inducing fictional writing, but this was actually the deepest pair of eyes Kyoutani may have ever seen his entire life. They reminded him of honey and sunshine and warm summer days. He had definitely never seen eyes like that at Aoba Johsai, which explained the black tracksuit she was wearing.</p><p>Karasuno-chan huh. Cute. Very cute. Especially as she seemed to notice the staring he was doing and a soft strawberry color started to bloom from her cheeks, down her face, and as her eyes grew even wider, and her lips spread in the slightest of smiles.</p><p>She took another deep breath to collect herself and looked down at her fidgeting hands.</p><p>“Hi. I’m one of the managers for Karasuno, so you probably don’t know me and I’m sorry for s-surprising you. I just noticed you were sitting here and I w-was on the way to the bathroom and I wanted to see if you were ok and then I remembered that—well...” She paused for a second to take another deep breath.</p><p>“…Do you wear eyeliner?”</p><p>Now he was really confused. Because he did but what did that have to do with--.</p><p>“Because it l-looked like you did while we were playing and if you were crying well...” Now she was looking up again and Kyoutani got to stare some more without it being completely obvious (who was he kidding it was so obvious).</p><p>“…I just—just thought that maybe it w-would run down your face. So here.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small bag of makeup wipes.</p><p>She was way, way too cute. So not only did she see him crying (like a total loser but still), she went back to grab her makeup wipes and give them to him. For a moment there Kyoutani had truly forgotten he had a heart, so this little chick’s entire existence had basically kick-started it with about 2000 watts of voltage.</p><p>Now he’s the one who can’t breathe.</p><p>“Thank—thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lipgloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otherwise known as the relationship of the Mad-Dog and the littlest crow shown through different cosmetic products.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I want to thank @Elizandre for beta reading, she's a total love and if you haven't read her fic 'Can I Sit Here' what are you even doing here? It's so good, especially if you want to laugh, cry, and bash your head into a pillow and scream all at the same time! Thank you all for reading &amp; I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka Yachi woke up an hour before her alarm, feeling well-rested and warm under her blanket. She almost considered snuggling herself back to sleep when she shot back up. Reminding herself that laziness would only lead to poverty and harsh winters buried in snow as she begged for spare change from well-to-do citizens who were too ashamed of her past idle actions to help her— meaning she’d die of either hunger or pneumonia—she shot out of bed to use her extra time to put a little more effort into getting ready.</p>
<p>She tried to lengthen her shower, but it was still swift as she’d already shaved the night before and couldn’t feel even a prickle of hair on her legs or underarms. She took some extra care brushing her teeth, checking the pearly whites for their usual twinkle before stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>Tilting her head in different ways to get a good look at the second-year version of herself, she concluded that she was slowly starting to grow into the beauty her mother was. She could see a hardness to her face that wasn’t there before, and the slow angle of her jawline beginning to form. Still, her soft cheeks brought out a youthfulness from her face, especially paired with her bright brown eyes and long lashes.</p>
<p>She had even started to hear the whispers around school of the ‘cute new volleyball manager that was filling in the shoes of Shimizu senpai’. Even hearing of a fan club beginning to form under her name. That rumor had almost brought tears to her eyes, the still shy manager not really understanding what people saw in her, especially compared to her gorgeous predecessor.</p>
<p>However, right at that moment, staring at herself in the glass, she could almost call herself pretty. Feeling like doing something a little extra to further boost her confidence, Hitoka looked through her modest collection of makeup that she normally saved for special occasions and swiped out a peach-colored tube of her favorite lip gloss.</p>
<p>Checking her phone to see how much time had passed, Yachi was pleased to see she was still ahead of schedule. Pulling her uniform from her closet (also ironed and prepared the night before) she made quick work of sliding the short blue skirt over her legs as they settled on her slightly widened hips. She tucked the white school top into it, arranging it so that it was tight against her chest, and looked neat under the tan vest. After putting on her red bow and blue socks she went towards her vanity to finish off her look.</p>
<p>The peach gloss emphasized the soft hill of her lips and shimmered just so when she turned towards the light. Definitely not wanting to deal with hair in her face -- it would stick to the gloss and completely ruin the effect --  she pulled the blonde locks into a high ponytail with white star clips to hold back her bangs.</p>
<p>Satisfied with her appearance, and still not in any rush, she decided that instead of making breakfast she’d stop at a small café that looked like it had pastries she liked on her way to school. When she got to the coffee shop, she knew that she had made the right decision. Everything about it was just so cute.</p>
<p>The brown and white color theme made her feel soft and warm inside and perfectly matched the sweet, heavy aroma you inhaled when you opened the door. The designer took notice of the tall tables that sat for two, scattered amongst brown suede bean bags and fluffy black and white carpets. The walls were decorated with monochrome photographs of American rock artists she was semi-familiar with. Each booth had a glass jar with a candle with it, which she assumed created a warm light later in the evening when they were lit, unlike they were at the current moment.</p>
<p>She would definitely be coming back here.</p>
<p>She hurried towards the line when she recognized that the person behind the register was staring at her staring. ‘Probably waiting for her to order’, she realized. She was a pretty girl with curly brown hair, a shade lighter than the dark brown apron she wore over her uniform.</p>
<p>Yachi glanced at the menu, seeing a bunch of desserts that made her mouth water. Mmm fresh milk bread. That sounds so good. But the pieces looked so big and she wasn’t sure if she could finish it. Deciding to screw it (she’s been hanging out with Kageyama and Hinata way too much) she orders it anyway and a small matcha latte, knowing that she can always eat more of the bread later during volleyball practice.</p>
<p>The pretty cashier rings her up and hands her the milk bread while asking for a name for the latte. Yachi mutters a ‘Hitoka’ and goes to sit at one of the tall tables by the window she noticed when she first walked in. She settles her bookbag on the back of the seat and pulls out her phone to check on the time, and some emails regarding practice matches she’d like to talk to Takeda sensei about.</p>
<p>She’s still reading the email when she hears a jingle from the front door and instinctively looks up only to make eye contact with –-</p>
<p>Oh. It’s him.</p>
<p>Seijoh’s ace is looking as scary (and sexy) as usual in the pretty school uniform. The white blazer fits him – very well. She’s completely unsurprised that he has nice arms, remembering the way he completely obliterated volleyballs with his spike, but she is a little startled to notice how dashing they look under his school uniform.</p>
<p>She doesn’t even notice that her top lip is nibbling on the bottom as she stares unashamedly. She definitely doesn’t notice him staring at the gloss on the aforementioned lips. She’s too busy remembering how sweet he was when she handed him the makeup wipes (even as he hastily removed the offending tear streaks from his face), and how he’d (grudgingly) congratulated Karasuno on their win.</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us saw that coming.” He grumbled with his deep, deep voice. Yachi felt goosebumps down to her shins remembering his voice “You crows sure have a way of,” He looked up at her then, with a tiny grin that left her breathless and eyes she didn’t think she could ever fall out of, “…coming out of nowhere and taking all the air out the room.”</p>
<p>She really – really – wants him to look at her like that again. She really wants him to talk to her again.</p>
<p>She has completely abused her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Kyoutani wishes he could soothe it with his thumb. Or his tongue. Either or really.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to scare the little crow (too soon anyway), and he needs to hurry up and order his breakfast before he misses his train to school. He settles for a grin and a two-finger salute.</p>
<p>Her smile is starlight against a black sky. Her little wave is a supernova.</p>
<p>If he offers to sit with her while she picks up a matcha latte (whatever the heck that is) that’s nobody’s business. If he watches her pretty pink pout while she talks about (volleyball? Probably volleyball. He needs to pay attention but she’s just so cute.) whatever she’s talking about – that’s also nobody’s business. And if she asks for his email (for practice match and responsible volleyball purposes obviously), with her shiny eyes and pretty smile, and he saves her contact as ‘Karasuno-chan &lt;3’ that is definitely no one’s business but his and hers.</p>
<p> Yachi is definitely coming to this cafe again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>